simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
SimTown Market
SimTown Market are limited time events to win prizes players might have missed from quests or limited time events. Players will receive a market event three times every update since it started in the 2016 Halloween Update. Market events are active at the Police Station, Hospital and Movie Studio; you will receive an event when a pop up shows with a grand prize you can win. Read about the quest here. General SimTown Market is an event to win prizes you might have missed from quests or limited time events. For example, if you failed to complete the Hidden Unicorn quest in the 2 day time limit, the Unicorn Painting will show up as a prize in the Market. You must help couriers (a male Sim wearing brown) in the 3 hour time limit. Tasks There are four tasks you must fulfill with one of your Professions Sims: *Read Manifest - 20 minutes *Check Inventory - 1 hour 10 minutes *Prepare Shipment - 2 hours *Sign Invoice - 2 minutes When you fulfill the tasks, the grey sections will turn green. Once all four tasks are completed, you will receive a token that costs 3,000 points; ship the tokens and resources to receive points in return. You need a certain amount of resources from the Professions to get points (for example, 20 flashlights from the Police Station). The percentages of the Profession workplaces and the levels your work stations are at will affect how many points you get. The points will go along a bar at the bottom of the screen which will slowly fill up with green. Shipping Orders In the Market menu, there are six boxes: three are already unlocked when you start the event and three more you have to buy with SPs (Social Points). The orders for the resources vary (one box might require a token while another might need one or two amounts of resources from the Police station). If you have the correct amount the box will have a green tick, click on the 'Ship Order' button and it will take 30 minutes for a new order. If you don't have the right amount you can either use SPs to get more or tap the 'X' button to cancel that order; it will take 1 hour for a new order. Prizes There are five to six prizes (previously eight) that you can win from the events. Majority of these are items already available in the Home Store, as well as Island Monument resources and rugs. You will get one prize for free, the grand prize being an item or clothing you might have missed. If it's an item or rugs it will go into either the Home Store or into your inventory. If it is clothing, it will go into your wardrobe. Note: the prizes vary from player to player (for example, one player might get a Gingerbread Dining Chair while another might get a plant, so it is not the same for everyone). Category:Time limited events